


Hypnotic

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes promises very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic

Title: Hypnotic  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Dean/Castiel  
Words: 100  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Summary: Castiel takes promises seriously. Human AU.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

"You don't want me. I'm cursed. All my relationships end badly."

Dean melted at the warm reassuring touch of his hand. "I'll stay. I promised that I would."

"Your family hates me," he reminded him. "Except for Gabe. Hell, my own family hates me. Everyone hates Dean Winchester."

Castiel's eyes were as blue as stardust. Or the waves of the ocean. Something majestic and blue. Once again, Dean succumbed to their hypnotic effect.

"I promised."

Dean hastily embraced him; his fingers scrabbling at his back.

"What are you doing?"

Dean grinned before pecking Castiel on the lips. "Checking for wings."


End file.
